Cartoon Jackpot
by mr cartoon
Summary: 16 Cartoon Players From Different Cartoon Shows Have Come Together To Play The Game Of Riddles In Hopes Of Winning A Lot Of Money. And Who Knows One Of Them Could Win Up To 100,000 Dollars If Their Lucky Enough.


Well My Friends The Time Has Come For Another One Of My Game Show Parodies, But This Time I'm Doing A New One Which Is Based Of That Hit Game Show From The 70s & 80s. However Let's Remember That I Do Not Own Anything You See In This Parody, So Sit Back, Relax, & Enjoy.

* * *

The Show Begins Inside A Dim Room Where We See A Stand & In That Said Stand Contained 15 Different People Covered In Darkness As The Announcer Of The Show Began To Speak.

_"Today 16 Cartoons Are Here To Try & Win A Lot Of Cash, Everyone Holds A Different Riddle But Only One Of Them Holds The Jackpot Riddle Which Could Be Worth Thousands Of Dollars. And If One Person Is Lucky Enough They Could Have A Chance At The Super Jackpot That Could Be Worth Up To $100,000. You Never Know When Someone In The Game Will Stand Up & Yell"._

Just Then In The Middle Row An Adult Moose Wearing A Scout Uniform Named Lumpus Stands Up & Yells. "JACKPOT".

And With That Everyone Began To Applaud Very Excitedly As The Host Began To Introduce The Host.

_"Ladies & Gentleman Your Host For Jackpot, Mordecai Bluejay"._

With That Said A Tall Bluejay Who Was Mordecai Himself Walks In With A Smile On His Face As Both The Contestants & The Unseen Audience Applaud Him Much To His Delight.

"Hey Hey, Thanks You Guys. Thank You". Mordecai Said. "Welcome To Cartoon Jackpot The Show Where All This Week 16 Cartoon Contestants Will Be Given An Opportunity To Win A Whole Lot Of Cash By Answering Some Simple Riddles. And Just Between You & Me, This Is My First Time Hosting A Game Show So Let's Hope That I Get A Good Run Out Of This. Anyways Let's Go Ahead & Say Hi To One Of The 16 Players Today, Standing To My Left Is Shaggy Rogers, Hey There Shaggy".

The Audience Began To Applaud A Little As Shaggy Who Was Standing At A Podium Waved To Everybody & Then Greeted Mordecai. "Like Hey Man, Great To Be Here".

"Me Too Dude". Mordecai Said. "And I Hear That Your Part Of A Group Called Mystery Inc".

"That's Right". Shaggy Said.

"So I'm Guessin' It's A Group Where You Solve Mysteries & Travel To Places That Could Be Haunted, Or Infested With Monsters".

"Like I'm Afraid So". Shaggy Nervously Said Shaking A Little. "And If There's One Thing I'm Scared Off It's Ghouls, Ghosts, & Monsters".

"I Know What You Mean". Mordecai Said. "But Don't Worry Dude There Won't Be Any Ghosts Or Monsters To Encounter Around Here, You've Got My Word".

Hearing That Shaggy Lets Out A Little Sigh & Says. "Like That's A Relief".

"Anyways, Over To My Right Are The Other 15 Players Joining Us This Week. How's It Going Guys". Mordecai Said As The Other 15 Players Began To Either Greet Or Respond In A Positive Way To Mordecai. "Great. Now Let Me Explain How This Game Works, Each Of The 15 Players Has A Riddle & Of Course Only One Player Holds The Jackpot Riddle. The Idea Is To Find That Person With The Jackpot Riddle, Solve It & Win All The Money In The Jackpot. Think You Can Do That Shaggy".

"It's Worth A Try". Shaggy Replied.

"Okay Then, But Before You Start Picking We Need To Set The Target Number For This Game. Which Is Linked For A Chance At The Super Jackpot". Mordecai Said As He Points To The Target Number Dial. "Let's Spin Those Numbers Around & See What We Get".

Suddenly The Numbers In The Target Number Began To Flashing Around For A Few Moments Until Finally Stopping Showing The 3 Digits For The Game.

"620, Okay Shaggy If You Manage To Match The Last Three Numbers In The Jackpot With The Target Number Then You'll Have A Chance At The Super Jackpot Which Could Be Worth Anywhere From $10,000 To $100,000". Mordecai Said. "Lots Of Money We're Dealing With I Know, & Let's Find Out How Much The Super Jackpot Is Worth For This Game".

In A Split Second The Numbers Began To Spin Around Rapidly In The Super Jackpot Meter For A Few Seconds & Then Finally Stops Showing The Amount For The Super Jackpot.

"Aw Nice, $41,000". Mordecai Said As Everyone Began To Applaud With Excitement Knowing There's That Much Money In The Super Jackpot. "Okay Dude, Since Were Nice People We'll Start The Jackpot At A Thousand Dollars & In Order To Add More Money To The Bank You Must Answer Each Riddle Correctly, So Are You All Set To Go".

"Like I'm Ready". Shaggy Said.

"Cool Dude, So I Suggest You Pick A Number & Will Get Started". Mordecai Said As Shaggy Starts To Think Of Which Number To Choose First.

"Let's Start With Number 7". Shaggy Said.

"Number 7, Okay That's Double D In Case You Were Wondering". Mordecai Said As Double D Stands Up & Opens Up His Wallet Then Looks At What's On It.

"This Riddle Is Worth $65, Good Luck Shaggy". Double D Said As He Began To Read The Riddle. "It cannot be seen, it weighs nothing, but when put into a barrel, it makes it lighter. What is it"?

"A Hole". Shaggy Answered.

"You Got It". Mordecai Said Much To Shaggy's Delight As 65 Dollars Gets Added To The Jackpot. "Nice Start Shaggy, Care To Do That Again".

"Sure… Like How About 2". Shaggy Said.

"Number 2… Hey That's My Friend Skips". Mordecai Said Pointing Out His Friend. "Hey Skips".

"Hey Mordecai". Skips Greeted As He Now Opens Up His Wallet & Starts To Read What's On It. "I'm Worth $150, You Ready For The Riddle".

"Ready". Shaggy Replied.

"Okay Then, Here Goes". Skips Said As He Began To Read His Riddle. "I am in a house with no doors. There are people inside but give no reply. Who am I"?

Shaggy Began To Think About That Riddle & Tries To Come Up With The Answer But However Was Having Trouble, And When Shaggy Tried To Say Something A Cuckoo Goes Off Meaning His Time Is Up.

"Ooh, Sorry Dude. The Answer Was Fish". Mordecai Said. "You Know A Fish Bowl Is A Fishes House, & Fish Can't Talk".

"Zoinks, Like I Was Going To Say That". Shaggy Said.

"Too Bad Dude The Clock Beat You To It". Mordecai Said. "So Since You Didn't Get That Riddle It's Time You & Skips Switch Places".

With That Said Shaggy Walks Down From His Spot & Walks Up To Where The 15 Players Are As Skips Gets Up From His Seat & Out Of The Row While Shaggy Goes In & Takes Skips Seat, As For Skips He Climbs Up To The Podium Where Shaggy Was.

"So Skips Is The New King Of The Hill, And Skips Before We Go On, I've Gotta Say You Really Surprised Me When I Saw You". Mordecai Said. "I Didn't Even Know You Were Gonna Be Here Today".

"Well You Know, I Figured I Could Win Some Money For The Park". Skips Said. "Trust Me Mordecai, You'd Do The Same Thing".

"Right, Right. Considering I Work At The Park Too". Mordecai Said. "Anyway Skips I Can Tell You Right Now That So Far The Jackpot Is At $1065 & Not To Mention A Whole Lot Of Players Left With Riddles, Including The Jackpot Riddle. I Sure Hope Your Good At Riddles Like You Are At Fixing Things".

"Don't Worry, I Can Handel The Riddles". Skips Said.

"I Trust You". Mordecai Said. "Well As I Said We've Got A Lot Of Players Left So How About You Go Ahead & Pick A Number So We Can Continue".

"Got It". Skips Said As He Starts To Think Of Which Number To Pick. "Number 10".

"Number 10". Mordecai Said As A Girl Named Candace Flynn Stands Up & Opens Up Her Wallet To See What She Is Worth.

"Okay This Is For $180, Here's My Riddle". Candace Said. "I'm lighter than air but a million men can't lift me. What am I"?

"A Bubble". Skips Said.

"That's The One". Mordecai Said As $180 Gets Added To The Jackpot Bringing It Up To $1245. "All Right Skips Let's Keep That Money Train Rolling".

"Hmmm… How About We Try Number 8 Next". Skips Said.

"Okay Number 8, & That's Gwen Tennyson". Mordecai Said As Gwen Now Stands & Proceeds To Open Up Her Wallet Then Reads The Amount On It First.

"For $125, This Is My Riddle". Gwen Said As Skips Began To Focus & Hear The Riddle As Gwen Starts To Read It. "At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they"?

"The Stars". Skips Said.

"Yep, It's The Stars". Mordecai Happily Said As Another $125 Is Added To The Jackpot As It Now Goes Up To $1370. "Skips Your Doing Great So Far, Keep This Up & You'll Win That Jackpot No Prob".

"Thanks Mordecai". Skips Said. "Give Me Number 3 Over There".

"And That's Diego Marquez". Mordecai Said As Diego Stood Up & Holds Up His Wallet. "Hope It's Something Good".

Diego Now Goes Ahead & Opens Up The Wallet Then Looks At The Amount On There As He Says. "I'm For $110, Good Luck Amigo".

Skips Would Reply By Nodding His Head As Diego Proceeds To Read The Riddle. "If you drop me I'm sure to crack but give me a smile & I'll always smile back. What am I"?

"A Mirror". Skips Said Sounding Confident.

"Yep It's A Mirror". Mordecai Says As $110 Gets Added To The Bank Which Now Brings It Up To A Total Of $1480. "Skips, Before You Go On I Need To Remind You That Your At $1480, & Your Only $140 Away From Matching The Target Number".

"Target Number". Skips Said As He Turns Around & Sees The Target Number Flashing On The Counter. "Oh, So I Am".

"Exactly, So If You Find The Person With A $140 Riddle & Correctly Answer It You'll Have The Chance At That Super Jackpot Worth $41,000". Mordecai Said As The Audience To Applaud A Little Bit As Skips Gets His Game Face On. "You Ready Skips".

"Let's Do This". Skips Said Now Sounding Determined.

"Then Pick Another Number & Hope For $140". Mordecai Said.

Skips Starts To Look Over The Reaming Players Wondering Who Has That $140 Riddle As He Then Says. "I'm Shooting For Number 6".

"Number 6". Mordecai Said As Lumpus Who We Saw Earlier In The Show Stands Right Up, Open's His Wallet & Starts To Read The Amount On It. "Hope It's Worth $140".

"I'm Only Worth $80, Here's My Riddle". Lumpus Said As Skips Knowing That He Didn't Get The Match Yet Still Concentrates On The Riddle At Hand As Lumpus Starts To Read It. "I go in dry & come out wet, The longer I'm in, the stronger I get. What am I"?

"A Tea Bag". Skips Said.

"By George, He's Got It". Mordecai Said As Some Of The Audience Began To Both Applaud & Laugh A Little After Hearing Mordecai's Joke. "Okay So I Couldn't Help Myself With That".

Once That Was Past He Turns Back To Skips & Sees The Jackpot Is Now At $1560 As He Then Says. "Only $60 To Go Before You Match That Target Number, Were Getting Close".

"No Kidding". Skips Said. "Give Me Number 14 & Hope For $60".

"Let's Hope So, & Number 14 Is Jon Arbuckle". Mordecai Said As Jon Stands Up & Began To Open His Wallet.

"Good Luck". Jon Said As He Opens His Wallet & Looks At The Amount But Starts To Frown A Little. "Ooh, I'm Worth A $115".

The Audience Began To Moan With Sadness A Little After Hearing This As Mordecai Says. "That's Gonna Put You Over The Target Number".

"Here's My Riddle". Jon Said As Skips Still Tries To Maintain His Focus As Jon Began To Read The Riddle. "Tall in the morning, short at noon, gone at night but I'll be back soon. What am I"?

"A Shadow". Skips Said.

"Right Again". Mordecai Said As The Said $115 Gets Added To The Jackpot Bank Bringing It Up To $1675. "Okay So You Didn't Match The Target Number, But Look There's Still A Few Players Left & That Jackpot Riddle Is Still Up There. So We Might As Well Try For That Right".

"I Guess Your Right". Skips Replied As He Proceeds To Look Over The Remaining Numbers As He Makes His Choice. "Number 11".

"Going For 11, That's Ash Ketchum". Mordecai Said As Ash Proceeds To Stand Up & Open Up His Wallet To See What Amount Is On There.

"Okay, I'm Worth $100 & This Is My Riddle". Ash Said As He Proceeds To Read It. "I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I"?

"A Nose". Skips Said.

"Your On The Nose, Skips". Mordecai Said Meaning That Skips Is Right As The Jackpot Now Goes Up To $1775. "Where To Next"?

"Let's Do Number 1". Skips Said.

"Onto Number 1, There's Yugi Muto". Mordecai Said As Yugi Takes His Stand & Opens Up His Wallet, Then Starts To Read The Amount On It.

"For $165, Here's My Riddle". Yugi Said As Skips Starts To Pay Close Attention To The Riddle That Yugi Begins To Read. "We're five little items of an everyday sort. You'll find us all in a tennis court. What are we"?

"The Vowels". Skips Said.

"Right, It Is The Vowels". Mordecai Said As The Jackpot Is Given Another $165 Which Now Brings It Up To $1940. "Skips Is Already At Almost $2000 In The Jackpot, & There's Only 6 Players Left Up There. Can Skips Find That Jackpot Riddle & Win The Money! Will Have To Find Out Right After This Break, Stick Around Dudes For More Cartoon Jackpot".

With That The Audience Began To Applaud As Mordecai Decides To Talk With Skips A Little While The 15 Players Decide To Have Some Chit Chat Time With Each Other As We Go Into The Commercials.

* * *

Well Folks Part 1 Of Cartoon Jackpot & So Far The Jackpot Riddle Is Still Hidden As The Jackpot Is At Almost Two Grand Already. Will Skips Be Able To Find That Riddle, Or Will Someone Else End Up Taking His Spot & Find That Jackpot Riddle Instead, Will Have To Wait Until The Next Part To Find Out. But Until Then Read & Review.


End file.
